why did i live, only to die again?
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: I am the grim reaper, I'm just 17, I died and now i gotta play the game, of corse i win, but when i'm alive again, i get shot, so back to the game   :ON HAITUS:
1. week 1 day 1: Innocence

this is the first The world ends with you story I've made, so good luck reading! P.S play the world ends with you before reading this

**The world ends with you and me  
week 1, day 1: Beginnings**

never in their combined lives, which accounted to quite a lot, have seen that much noise, on the top of Shibuya's highest skyscraper, pork city, Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu and Sanae Hanekoma watched the noise cluster as it gleamed dully in the sky like a small star, even though it was the middle of the day.

"how far is it away from Shibuya?" Joshua asked his old friend, they both leaned on the railing

"it's about three weeks away from here, for the past ten years we've destroyed noise, right? well the remnants of the defeated noise floated up into space and made that cluster, it's as big as Shibuya, it's attracted here for it's high noise count, the noise is calling it here" he held two coffee mugs, piping hot, he handed one to Joshua, he sighed and took his mug, it had some words on it, it read in blue colored letters over red background: SHIBUYA'S # 1 COMPOSER, Hanekoma made it for Joshua on his 25th anniversary as composer of Shibuya, Joshua sighed again and replied

"I've should of destroyed this city when I had the chance, at least the world wouldn't die with it" Joshua sighed again as he sipped from his mug,

"yes, but Shibuya's like a child, you wouldn't kill it without trying to find a cure first, right? we can't do anything till it comes closer, so business as usual, right?"

"yes, well, another week, another life changed, isn't that what you always say, right?" Joshua asked Hanekoma

"yes, sometimes saving people's life is all we can do" Hanekoma stared off into the park, where a man with black hair, red eyes, wearing a biker jacket, black biker gloves, black pants and red shades sitting on his head stood on the sidewalk, looking at his phone, it read:

_"go to 10-4 you have 30 minutes, fail and face erasure_

_love, _

_the reapers"_

"so I'm in the reaper's game, well... what to do." the black haired man ran off to the Hachiko statue, not knowing that he was heading for the adventure of his life

* * *

I was running to the Hachiko statue, the only thing I could remember was my name, and the rules of the game, the reapers game.

"hello anyone there!, can you hear me!" I yelled, nobody answered, though I heard a scream I ran over to the source of the yell, a pink haired girl, in her sixteens, she was a slight build wearing a black short shorts and a blue shirt that pretty short that left her stomach showing, she had a long-sleeved blue jacket that went down to her shorts, was frozen in fear of some frog noise, one was about to leap...

"no!" I yelled and teleported over the frog, using my kangaroo pin, and smashed my feet into the frog killing it instantly, I turned around and the girl was standing socked in front of me

"hey, want to live?" I asked her

she recovered from the shock of an man appearing out of nowhere and saving your life "yes, I do " she said, a little shaky still

"make a pact with me" I said quickly, we didn't have much time till the noise caught up

"pact excepted" a brief light light show later, I felt a little stronger and lighter.

"time to erase, lets hope you entertain me" I said to the noise, everything faded away as I slipped my sunglasses on, I stood, rooted in the spot, I used my pin, Psychokinesis, a nearby car seemed nice, two of the frogs tried to double team me by both jumping at me, i lifted the car, while staying in the same spot, and slammed the car sideways at both frogs, the car pinned them down and killed them instantly, I Used two pins with both hands, force rounds and lightning, plasma bullets and a bolt of lighting hit the frog and killed it in three seconds, "hardly worth a fight, I even used my weakest pins" I said angrily "what a waste of my time" I started walking to the scramble crossing, "follow me if you want to live" I called over my shoulder,the girl ran over next to me

"why won't you wait up!" she said, I smirked _this will be a fun week_ I think.

"whats your name"

"what did you say?"

"I said, whats your name"

"it's Diau (DI-u) Hiroshama" she said crisply

"Shadai"

"nice name" I now noticed that the was shoulder height to me, witch was 6 feet, exactly, I stop walking "there's a wall"

"what did you say, let's go- ouch" and she hit the wall, while we where talking we got into the scramble crossing and right about to get to 10-4, but with my sunglasses on I could see there was an invisible wall blocking the way, I looked behind me, a man with a red sweatshirt was looking at me scared out of his wits, he regained his composure and said

"pact confirmed, you may pass" he raised his hand

_what a weird Support reaper_, I thought, "Shade, there's a wall!"

"it's gone" I said and walked through, the pinky trailed behind me "you need to slow down"

"yeah, if we do, we die, you chose" she sighed and looked away,

"well at least I'm getting exercise" _why does she act so weird?_ I thought, it annoyed me, but for some reason I found it charming...

our timers on our hands faded, we accomplished the mission, there where about 10,00 other players around us all of them accomplished the mission.

"now that you all here, look at me!" a man voice boomed, a man with black wings hovered above all us players, he was wearing black pants with one of those frilly v- necks the prince used to wear, his brown hair was cut short, he had black gloves on, to me, he looked snobby to me, but to all the girl players, except my partner, squealed in delight because he was so cute, handsome, et cetra, et cetera

"wow, the ultimate pretty-boy, for our GM, that won't be a challenge" I said to myself as I cracked my fists

"now, I hope that this little test will sort out the uglies and leave the pretties to me, by the way, my name is Princeton, Princeton rose" he flipped his hair, in turn making all girls, except pinky, to squeal in delight, he held out his gloved hands and the noise attacked.

* * *

When I recovered from being thrown into another zone as my partner, I heard Shadai's voice "fight it! Use your Psych!" _ my psych? _I thought, but before I could act a bear noise was jumping at my slicing it's claws at me, a red glow outlined me and I nimbly dodged all the swipes by flipping and vaulting with my hands, mostly just evasive jumping, _is this my psych?_ I thought _it must be_ Shadai's voice came though again clearly as a green orb came from the other zone "you found your Psych! Now attack the noise when the puck comes to you" "what do I do?" I say uncertainly, "punch it! Kick it! Your Psych is physical power, so just hit 'em!" he yelled "thanks" I replied and the puck comm. Was cut, "now to literally kick but" I started running full speed at the bear, it swiped a claw and I flipped over it I landed, I did a shark kick with my left foot, another with my right as I spun around, then I back-flipped and hit with both of my feet, knocking the noise back, no it was mad, it's claws glowed deep red and I charged at me and delivered a flurry of cuts and slashes, I dodged most of them, but not without getting a beating from the last ten swipes, I fell back on the ground, the bear lumbered over and raised it's glowing red claw, all the power was focused there, the hand went down...

THUD something stopped the claw, I noticed I closed my eyes, I opened them, Shadai was holding the claw up with his left hand, he raised his right, black fire flew out and burnt the bear until it was erased

"sorry it took so long, he gave me 3 of them" he said, and pulled me up from the ground and flipped of his sunglasses, this was the first time I saw his eyes, they where a startling red, I thought they where amazing, I couldn't look away, then everything faded back, hundreds of people where gone, some where on the ground, wiped out from exhaustion, some where still fighting the noise, those who where, was close to losing, by the time we where aware and able to move, they where gone "well at least where alive, aren't we?" he said and dusted his hands off , and he turned around, He tapped with his black skater shoes with a red bottom one of the people wiped out, taking my view from his eyes. Then the magic was gone, and anger came

"don't you care!" I yelled at him "don't you care about them at all! millions of innocent people died! does that mean anything to you! don't you care!"

"no, I don't, some people are hardly innocent, there are killers, mass murderers, gangs, mafia's, and more, there are millions of evil people, all who harbor hate, greed, lust, and more negatives, should I care if they died?" he replied

"what about the good people, the truly innocent people who died, what about those!"

"those people don't exist, no one is truly innocent" he said darkly.

* * *

"Kariya?" the pink haired reaper asked her friend, they where sitting on top of the 10-4 building

"what, Uzuki" Kariya licked in his lollypop,

"you know a high ranked reaper died, right?"

"yeah, didn't they say he was shot in the back while he was in the U.G., by another reaper?" Kariya looked at Uzuki, she had this big grin on her face "what?"

"you know what that means" _oh crud, here we go again __K_ariya thought

"PROMOTIONS! we got to get as many points as we can, right, with the # 1 point taking reaper out of the way, we can finally get out of the rank of field reaper! And I- We can be composer!" she yelled.

_but with half gone and only 500 left, will it work? _Kariya thought as Uzuki was blabbering about a battle plan to get promoted

* * *

wow!, turned out kinda well, yeah, my comp. glitched, so it was weird, so R&R people!

my question of day 1: who is this high rank reaper, what happened?

Next, Week 1, day 2: Believe.


	2. week 1 day 2: Invisibles

Shadai uses the dark planet pin set for battling noise, just a random note another thing, sorry about the wait for any of you readers, I have lazy- syndrome.

**Week 1 day 2: Believe**

"no, I don't, some people are hardly innocent, there are killers, mass murderers, gangs, mafia's, and more, there are millions of evil people, all who harbor hate, greed, lust, and more negatives, should I care if they died?" he replied

"what about the good people, the truly innocent people who died, what about those!"

"those people don't exist, no one is truly innocent"

This was floating in my head when I woke up and got off the floor on the ground of Undawaga backstreets, Shadai was already up (I think) and was meditating (again, I think) with his legs crossed and his hands resting on each of his knees, his sunglasses where resting lazily on his black-haired head my anger from when I woke up was long gone, he looked so peaceful, resting like that, not to mention really hot

"done staring already" he had one eye open and was casually smirking, my cheeks, as well as the rest of my face turned beat red, probably making my pink hair turn red. I sat up quickly, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-w-wasn't staring!" I stuttered in embarrassment

"you where, for" he glanced at his phone in his right hand "like, ten minutes"

"I really-" she was cut off, happily, by both their phones buzzing,

XXX

This morning I woke up early and decided to meditate a little, Daiu was sleeping peacefully on her back a foot away, I didn't want to wake her so I just sat and waited, when she woke up she stared at me for ten minutes, I timed it my phone using my scanning technique, I decided 10 minutes was enough and talked to her, mostly just joking, when she stammered and blushed, I had to admit it was pretty cute, then our phones rang for the missions, I got up and as she opened up her phone, and in the and in the space of 1/1000000000 of a second, I was behind her and wrapped my arms around her small frame and rested my head on her shoulder, soaking up the heat of her body, it helps my low blood pressure, I took a glance at her pink phone:

"stop the noise where it's scrambling,

you have 180 minutes, uglies will be erased,

pretties will stay to entertain me more

love: Princton rose, VIA reapers"

"w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing!" she stammered, damn, she cute when she does that,

"just looking at the mission mail, hope that doesn't matter that I already know where we need to do, _partner_" I did my best to get the last part as seductive as possible, with my mouth as close to her ear, almost touching it, and whispering "partner" barley audible so only she could hear it, I quickly unwrapped my arms around her waist and strolling casually down street.

"w-w-w-w-w-wait for me!" she ran to catch up to me, she came to my side as we walked in the middle of the street, looking at signs, Diau squealed, I instinctively flinch, wish she'd squeal when she saw me, I thought,

"whoa... dangerous waters" I mumble, now more clearly "whats wrong?" she was looking at a billboard promoting the new, real person version of the anime "Death note" it had the blond- haired guy, I think it's light, and the shiragami (I really don't remember what there called) Hyuck, the latter was holding a large blue scythe in it's hand, a sharp pain goes through my head, I fall onto me knees and hold myself up using my hands, I hear a startled yelp then "Shadai!", I start to black out and see a part of my memory:

A blond haired boy- who prefers the name "Joshua" over anything else, other than "boss" or "composer, Sir." wearing all Pegaso suit without a tie and had the "boss- man" or "rich kid" look- with people would think the former, because of the way he held himself and this air of superiority around him, was walking beside a man in his eighteens, and a little bit taller than him, he was dressed in all black, and had a "biker boy" look about him, his red eyes looked around silently under his red- shaded sunglasses, he had an air of confidence and immense power, that of which Joshua had too, but it came with "boss- man" title. "hey look Shadai" Joshua said, pointing at a billboard up and over to his right, they both stopped and the biker- boy tipped his sunglasses up onto the top of his head to look at the sign.

"_Death Note,_ yeah, I've read it"

"you know, it's kind of like you and me"

"more not then the same"

"still, I'm the one who tells you who to kill and you kill them, for the purpose of the game, and you two both use scythes as your way to do that"

"yeah, whatever, light" Shadai summoned a apple and took a bit out of it "sure, you're light? I thought I was him" Joshua couldn't help but break out laughing, sadly, nobody could hear the composer's boyish laugh accompanied by the eighteen-year-old's laugh of the his right- hand reaper, who where both equal in power and in respect for each other,

Because they where both dead.

"Shadai! Your bleeding!" at that moment everything went back to the present, the front of my right hand was covered in blood, it jumped up onto my feet as fast as I could, I looked at my hand, I had a scar shaped like a scythe, the scar disappeared the blood tuned black and spread onto my arms and my whole body, turning into weird tribal markings on me. _what the heck?_ I thought, then my scar, and the markings disappeared, and a ancient, deadly power went though me.

Daiu was shocked and stood up, looking at me "are... you... okay?" she said in disbelief

"yes, never felt better, fells like I'm 30 pounds lighter and have just drank 50 red bulls, so I think I could grow wings, sadly, that would make me a reaper" I shrugged_ I can't tell her about my flashback until I fugue it out _so, "shall we get going?" I said and walked off, Diau stopped gaping and ran over to me, we walked in silence until we saw a wall reaper standing in front of a wall, blocking the path to the scramble crossing, "oh really? We wasted 10 minutes walking and we don't know what were up against, we need all the time we get, what the hell is the restriction!"

"nothing, just be prepared, the instant you walk in, the fighting starts" he said and opened the door

"oh... well then" I turned to Diau, "lets look for some clothes," I plugged my ears quick as a girly scream erupted from her mouth, who knew the word "clothes" could almost break your eardrums.

XXX

after shopping for five minutes, nothing was pleasing me as I went though yet another store, Diau was in the girls section over, I walked over to the accessory section and picked up 2 scythe necklaces, both gold- colored, using my powers I made them solid gold, and a infinity symbol, gold-colored again, as I put it in my bag I walked to the Gaito section and bought myself a new biker jacket, it was the same as the one I was wearing, but it had two red angel wings on the back, the tag read "grim reaper's coat" I smiled a the name and immediately grabbed it an put in in my bag, I bought "Pi-face's pant's" cause they kicked ass and I wanted to look good, I set the bag up and paid with 30,000 yen, an easy price for the amount of money I have, as I was walking, I bumped into a man who looked like a coffee shop owner and had black sunglasses on, I pushed him out of the store, past the visibility symbol, something was bugging me about him.

"hey what are you doing!" he yelled at me

"you can still see me? What are you?"

"why should I tell-"

"producer, I can tell by your aura" I drop to one knee "sorry sir, for interrupting you" the producer is the savior of all players, if you are not chosen to reincarnate, he can make sure that you do, he also protects anyone from noise if he wants to, you do not want to be on his bad side.

"jeez, don't be so formal, stand up fellow sunglasses-waring man" I stand up, he pats me on the back "you where taking precautions, a good idea in the reapers game, hold out your hand" he puts a blank white pin in my hand "the sync pin, make sure to bond with _her_ to use it, make sure you never hold your feelings back for her" he said and disappeared.

"great... why does he seem so familiar?" I walked back to where Daiu was shopping, a jacket caught my eye, it was a dull black and gray, but was thin and flexible, and had two pockets at the ends of the zippers, it came with a mesh over-shirt, I smiled lightly, _perfect for Diau _I thought, _why am I thinking about her so much? _I shrugged of the mental question and grabbed the jacket, I walked over to her without her noticing me

"hey" I plopped the jacket and mesh shirt on her head

"ACK!" she took about four full leaps back from where we where she was standing, I noticed that she now was wearing blue shorts that went to the knees and he same blue shirt that that me see her stomach, also, she never let the clothes hit the ground. "what was that!" I walked over to her and set my hand on her head.

"clothes, thought you'd like them" I said and dropped my hand to my side

"wow, there really nice"

"your buying them"

"WHAT!" I loved, for some reason, to joke with her, why, I don't know.

"come on" I turned and started walking towards the cashier

"wait" she ran past me over to the counter and told the cashier "price reduction please, I'm Diau Hiroshama, I should be on the list"

"I'm sorry miss, but you're not"

"what! What do you mean!"

"you're not on the list madam"

"how am I not, my father is the boss of this company!"

"are you sane, miss? Because Mr. Hiroshama has no daughters" Diau went in shock, I decided to step in and stop the madness

"sorry, I think you heard her wrong, it's okay" I slipped the 5,000 yen and grabbed two 10,000 yen pins from my pocket, I set them in his hand, "don't. Say. Anything." I turned and promptly grabbed the bag and the clothes and escorted Diau out, two minutes later, the cashier was standing puzzled with two 10,000 yen pins and a Blond- haired boy with a boss-man look about him was standing in the corner of the room, unseen by those all around him, smirking

"that's a no-no, don't mess with the game.

I managed to cheer her up with a couple scares, jokes and such, she was sort of happy, but she had an underling disbelief and sadness in her, I could feel it, I decided to make her change into the jacket I gave her, she put on the mesh shirt quickly and put the jacket on loosely, un-zipped, her sleeves went to her wrists and, in short, it was perfect for her,

"so, Diau, wanna go kick some noise, we have about two hours and twenty minutes, better have as much time as possible"

"yeah, okay" I could tell she was still a little depressed, time for the K.O. ,I set my hand on her head and look into her eyes

"Be Frickin happy"

"ummmm... okay!" she said cheerily and I started walking towards the scramble crossing, I remembered what the producer said, turning, I yelled

"hey, come on!" I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot "you're making me wait" Diau happily ran to my side and we walked into the scramble crossing

XXXXXXXXX

As Diau and Shadai walked into the crossing, Shadai noticed one stark change

"it's full of people"

"yeah, isn't it supposed to be?"

"the reaper said the fighting would start the instant we walked in"

"he probably said that to throw us off"

"no, I sense noise"

"how do you do that?"

"I really don't know, here they come"

noise materialized in front of them, half obscured by the millions of people walking by, oblivious to the danger, there was three wolves and two rhino noise, the wolves disappeared into the crowd

"Diau, behind me! Back-to-back!" Shadai ordered, she thought for a moment "NOW!" his bark spun her into motion, Daiu immediately was in a fighting position back-to-back with Shadai, his legs bent, who's right hand had black lighting curling around it next to hes cheek and black fire on the left, extended slightly, but still bent if he needed a quick attack, he heard the barley audible snarls of the wolf noise as normal as a person talking to him, _why my favorite animal? _Shadai thought sadly, he shook of the sadness and concentrated on the fight, a wolf noise lunged at him from the legs of the passing people, Shadai shot two quick bursts of fire at the wolf, killing at it as leaped, Diau did the same as she jabbed her hand into the wolf noise, her red outline barley seen around her, they both pic the same moment to turn and hit the last one, together, Shadai hitting it with his black venus pin and Diau wailing it with her fist.

"so all that is left is the the rhino"

they both saw the rhino's horn to be moving towards them, but Diau didn't see it change direction and charge straight. at. Her. "Look out!" he pushed Diau out of the way, something familiar about that shout felt... familiar, though she didn't have time as the 180 pound mass of muscle and flesh, along with it's tattooed parts, slammed into Shadai like a speeding train,

"SHADAI!" Diau screamed, Shadai, in that second, turned and put his hands in front of him, the weird tribal tattoos came back and when the Rhino hit him, he slid of his feet for a few meters, then, deciding this was far enough, decided to dig his feet into the ground and **stop**, in which, he did stop he held the rhino's head in his hands, and in the space of a second, the head was disconnected from the body in a flash of black lightning, both parts fazed out in a static explosion. And all of a sudden, the world went dark.

Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Good cliffhanger, eh? So review please people! It keeps me motivated to keep writing!


	3. week 1 day 3: Inside

**Hey guys! I'm back! Really random note: SHADAI IS SEVENTEEN, I wasn't thinking when I put it in, I wanted diau, Joshua, neku, and the gang to be in the same grade, he just turned seventeen a few months ago**

**WEEK 1 DAY 3:  
**

(shadai's POV)I was laying on my back, I immediately shot up on my feet, black lightning on my right, and plasma on my left, I look around panicked, _'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead" _ I think, _"no wait, I'm already dead, so wouldn't that be erased?" _I lift my right hand to see the black lighting in my hand, _"so I'm NOT dead- err… erased, but its pitch black in here… might as well add some light" _I stop activating my psychs and activate black mars, black fire pours out of my right hand, I face palm, its black fire. So it wouldn't work in a PICH BLACK ROOM! I sigh, and then I activate my "drake" pin, the room lights up like a torch from my left hand- fire, suddenly I hear running footsteps, I turn, then…..

"SHADAI!" I am tackle-hugged from behind. I turn hug her back, though the momentum made me fall down, dragging her with, I hit my head and shut my eyes, I re- open them to see Diau…. Laying on top of me, her face on my chest, and her body lying completely on mine, still hugging me, I realized she was crying, and I reactivated my Drake pin in my left hand, it light up the space around us a little, I set my sunglasses on top of my head then I set my right hand on the center of her back _"what am I doing? I barely even know her! Is this…. No… it can't be…."_ My ranting thoughts stopped when she stopped crying when she realized I had my hand on her, she looked up with a blush, I blushed in return, my red eyes matching my face.

"Shadai.." she said and snuggled me more "Shadai is… alive…." She hugged me more, urged on by some unknown force, I smirk

"I'm Shadai, I don't die that easy, you need to give me a little more faith" I tap her head with my right hand, she looks up, a flash of a question goes through her face, then she hugs me more.

"Thanks…" I tap her head again.

"Yeah, the hug is pretty cute, but we have to go, missions, remember? If we don't complete the missions, your tackle won't be worth anything"

"Hey!"

"Up, okay?" I use my Psychokinesis to lift her up,

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Alright, fine" I set her down,

"How do we-"

"-Get out?" I ask, another question flashes by her face, she shakes her head, "follow me" I scan the area, my red eyes seeing through the dark, I find the exit, I walk, she follows, we exit into A- East, I put my sunglasses on to let my eyes adjust easier, _'thank the composer for sunglasses' _I think to myself, our phones rings before I can think about what I had just thought, I open mine

_XXXXXXXXXX~  
go to the cat's cradle_

_You have one hour_

_The entertainers will continue_

_If fail to entertain, you get erased_

_Love: Princeton Rose, A.K.A the reapers_

_XXXXXXXXXXX~ _

Timers appeared on our hands, "So where do we go?"

"Simple, I know the way"

"You do?" she asks, I shrug.

"It's a hunch" I say and turn around, I immediately activate black Venus and black Jupiter, Diau looks, there is a girl, seemingly 15,white-haired, semi-long blond hair, bat earrings, she has a frilled black skirt covering half of her legs, a red t-shirt with a black jacket, and she had a black pointy hat that zig-zagged, the black reaper wings made her even look more like a witch, "who are you?" I ask

"Boss? You don't remember me?"

"Boss? I'm not your boss, I don't know who the heck you are!" she cringed at my reply

"They took your memories, I am sorry, I am Magissa" she bows, then levitates using her wings, "oh, you owe me one for saving your buts"

"Wait, you called off the noise?"

"Yes, there was a new spell used on your battle to make humans appear in the battle zones, it had a negative effect on the humans that the noise moved through, we are launching an investigation on to who used the spell, so stay out of our way" she summoned noise at us, then, of course, we had to fight it.

XXXX~~~~XXXX (fight time, now in 3rd person)

"let's see if you are worth my time" Shadai cracked his knuckles as the noise appeared, there was one bear and two wolf noise, Diau ran at them in the other zone, grabbing both wolf noise, smacking them together, then throwing them at the bear.

Diau's voice went over though the light puck "Hope you can handle this" she said sarcastically, Shadai laughs

"Heh, no problem" he unload his whole black Venus pin on the bear, it stagers back, then I use black Jupiter to hit both wolfs at once, then the puck goes back daiu's voice comes back,

"shadai! The noise is raging"

"Yes! I see!" the tattooed parts on the noise changed colors to red and started to glow, shadai notice that the power of the noise increased dramatically, "diau! Watch out!" he heard a scream from diau's side "Daiu!" he yelled, then he got hit by all three noise himself, he flew over and hit the wall, sliding down to hit the ground, _"I can't let Daiu get erased by the noise!" _he hears over the light puck

"shadai…" suddenly shadai gets up and teleports to diau's zone, she's on the ground and the noise are going for another round, he uses dark Saturn too cast a dark barrier around her, the shadai uses splish splash barrier to heal her while dark barrier reflects the noise

"Are you okay?" he asks, panicked

"I'm…. okay" diau stands, up, shadai gets up with her, shadai feels a weight grown in his jacket pocket, he takes out the sync pin, it has a picture of a gold player pin on it, with a red background,

"diau, get ready" shadai pushes the pin, the y both are surrounded by a white aura, Daiu thinks for a second

"he feels about me this way?" she glances toward him "I don't know if it is possible" suddenly, both shadai and Diau are rocketing around the zone using the velocity tackle pin, but ten times more powerful and faster, "wahoo!" shadai yells as he smashed into noise again and bounces off it hitting into another noise "get some! Noise losers!" he smashes into another

"It's like human pinball!" Daiu yells ass she slams into another one, "this is great!" then the pin wears off and they drop down on the U.G again, Shadai looks at his hand,

"That took twenty minutes! Holy crap! We gotta go!" he runs over to diau, picks her up, and sets her on his back (piggy-back ride!) "Hold on"

"w-w-w-w-what are you doing!" Shadai didn't have time to enjoy Diau's stuttering, he just rocket towards cat street using a velocity tackle pin, as they rocket off, a man walks out of the shadows, Princeton rose, actually, and he is holding his phone, he pushes a couple buttons and speaks into it

"keep the men following those two like you did the past couple days, in fact, do it for the rest of the week, multi-angled, I think we just found our two new stars for our new hit series" he flips the phone shut, "now let's see if this series has a early ending" he summoned his wings and flew off

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

Thirty minutes later, the "two new stars" as Rose called them, touched down on cat street, Shadai let Diau off his back, "now we run to the café" Shadai said and ran towards wildcat, his pink- hired partner trailed behind him into the store, their timers faded

"Hey kid, took you awhile to get here, noise trouble?" Sanae Hakenoma was standing behind the counter, washing the black marble with a white rag, he looked at Diau for a second through his black sunglasses, Shadai automatically replies,

"Yeah dad, some chick called herself Magissa and sicked some noise on us, when they were weak, the tattooed parts turned red and glowed, increasing their powers exponentially, lucky you gave me the sync pin, we managed to defeat them with a level 1 sync attack" Shadai grabbed his head with both hands and fell on his knees, Diau ran to his side, Sanae jumped over the counter, and set his hand on his back, shadai's fells his markings come back again, the tribal tattoes turn into chains that wrap throughout his body, his voice comes out ragged and pained "you're…. my… dad?" Sanae nodded.

"that's your price, your memories, but you are breaking the barriers we put up to keep your price away, that's why you can use psychs outside of battle, any why you know anything and everything about the reapers game" Sanae explained, shadai nodded again and shakily stood up, sanae went back to the other side of the counter "what some house blend and doughnuts? I'll give you the family discount, only 500 yen for two people" shadai smiles and pays the money, he goes behind the counter and makes the coffee while Sanae makes the doughnuts,

"did you… work here?" Daiu asks,

"yeah, that comes with remembering that the producer is my dad, I worked here part- time, it's pretty fun" he takes out two Styrofoam cups and fills them, he gives one to diau and holds one himself, they look around the busy café, every two- person booth is filled with players, at the shop just seems to add another row of seating every time another group comes in, Sanae comes back with the doughnuts,

"Nice spel, eh?" Sanae asks and points toward the ceiling, a barely visible Round graffiti circle, is sitting there, "it expands the room every time it's filled"

"Yeah, good thing too, the mission WAS to come here" Shadai replies

"Yeah, it was, so take a seat before the room expands again" shadai looks around

"Your pick, Diau" Diau walks over, Shadai trailing behind, and sits down in a chair near the center of the room, "center of attention much?" he asks

"hahah" she laughs sarcastically "not really"

"sure, but getting sarcastic much?"

"hey! I'm not sarcastic!" Shadai puts his sunglasses on top of his head, the biker- boy raises his eyebrows as he takes a drink of coffee

"sure you're not" Diau decides to change the subject , she takes a sip of coffee

"so… your last name is Hakenoma?" Shadai nods, he grabs a doughnut, dipping it in coffe before eating it

"yep, I'm the son of C.A.T" Diau jumps back

"WHA-" shadai clamps his hand over her mouth, the second time that week, the semi-greaser sighed and continued

"So that's why I only buy Gatito stuff, Brand loyalty, and I noticed you only bought-"

"D+B threads, My dad's the owner just like you, but I guess I can't call him my dad anymore"

"Because your price was your existence?" Shadai guessed, Diau nodded sadly, shada put his hand on her shoulder _'what am I doing?' _shadai thinks, he shakes his head quickly to clear his mind, "well I know you're here, I know you exist, that's all that matters"

"shadai…." She blushes

"what?" I asks her, she raises her eyebrow,

"that's the third time today you've done that" she says

"Third time I did what?"

"third time you read Diau's mind" Sanae walks over and sets his hand on the table "normally, players can use their player pin to scan the area and read normal people's minds and insert memes into them, but Shadai, me, and the composer are both psychic sense birth, so he can scan WITHOUT a player pin"

"But doesn't a player pin stop you from reading minds?" Diau asks, Shadai's turn to explain

"Normally yes, but I scan someone without a player pin and they are a player, I can't, but a player pin greatly increase my scanning powers so I can read the minds of players, humans, reapers, conductors, anything, as well as Sanae and Jos-"

"-the composer" sanae butts in, "so it looks like you got a little bit of memory back." Shadai nods, "but now that you know you can read minds, stop. Turn it off" Shadai just thinks about stopping scanning, but doing it twice, "now try can you hear what I'm thinking" sanae asks, Shadai listens for a second

"nope. Looks like it's off" shadai shrugs

"hm…" Diau thinks for a second "hear what I said?"

"no. what did you say?" Diau blushes and looks away "it's a secret" she says and sips her coffee some more, shadai does the same, they both think _'what are we feeling? ' _Sanae smiles as he reads their minds before walking off, he thinks _'it's called love' _

XXXXXX~~~~

Princeton rose walked on top of a roof, near a watertower. His shadow in from of him, he stopped, the shadow transformed into Princeton, but he had a red aura around him and his eyes where yellow, also, he had a big scar running through his face

"hello, Princeton _thorn_" Rose bowed to his alter-ego

"shut up, anyway, things are going along smoothly, our project: _taped. _Is finally set in motion"

"yes, let's hope our two stars cooperate" the game master and his alter-ego smiled at each other, then thorn dissipated back into his shadow, he floated up to the water tanks, hid put on a seal that looked like a shark on the side, as he did with all the other water towers in the city. "now sense the stage is set, let's just wait for day six" he wisperd to himself and blasted off using his reaper wings

**Hey guys! Was I worth the wait? Sorry, mu computer is being crappy and I can't do much, so just review, subscribe, favorite, any of these will do, so see you next chapter!**


	4. week 1 day 4: invicibility

**here's the fourth day of my story, the world ends with you.**

**week 1 day 4: Invincibility**

(shadai's POV) I got up off the floor of the wildkat cafe and I rubbed the back of my neck _"why do they make us sleep in such bad places, it gives you such a krink in the neck" _anyway, Diau was sleeping akwardly _"might as well save her from her my fate" _I picked her up and carried her bridal-style to a couch and set her down on it, I put a pillow under her head, I look at her sleeping face... _"wht did she have to be so cute?" _I think to myself

"could It be that you like her?" sanae walked towrds shadai, his black sandals clicking on the floor, I rip my eyes from her sleeping form to the coventeitley placed window.

"no... I Can't I'm different from her and it'd just hurt her" I reply

"how do you kno your different?" Sanae asks sitting on a table motioning me to come over, I sit across from him

"I don't know why" I reply, sanae sighs

"you where a reaper while you where alive" This shocks me, but I only show it through my eyes widening, I have my sunglasses on top of my head so he notices "you have a spirit inside you, in fact, sealed inside you, ever sense you where born, it's the spirit of the grim reaper, the creator of taboo noise inside you" my eyes widen even more, "you where supposed to be an agel when you where born because I am and sara-"

"mom?" I ask

"yes, the other producer of shibuya, your mom, is a angel, but when you where born, you where dying, and so was the grim reaper, I was pefecting a seal that would aloow anyone to be sealed into anyone foever, even inside the game if they die, a seal that grows as the person gets older, the grim reaper saw that seal as a way to save himself, and e where looking for a way to save the baby, so the grim reaper used the seal on you and went inside of you, thats why you are psycic, and that made you a fallen angel, or a reaper, we protected you from the angels but when they found out that I used this seal, I was banished from the higher plane until my sin is lifted, so I can't see sara" Sanae sighed as he sipped some cofee "that was two years ago, and your dead, so I might be free to go back again to the higher plane" I sigh as he completes his long- winded speech, convenetley as I process his information Daiu wakes up

"yawwwwwnn" Daiu gets up and streches, she sees us talking and waves "so ur where waiting to get me up?" she asks, I shrug

"yeah, it's 7:00, and the mission starts at 10, so fresen up and shop at my store" sanae says and leads into a new room, there's racks and racks of chothes and accories of every brand "shiki!" sane yells, a girl in a green t-shirt and red shorts walks up, she has black hair and glasses (not super round, just normal squard glasses)

"yes sanae?" shiki asks

"could you help daiu here and give her a makeover, I'll pay ya 20,000 yen" sanae ask, shiki nods fereently and shoves diau and the store, asking her what brands, styles, and other stuff thst she likes, I walk to the gatitio section, grabbing a t-shirt that has a black background with the player pin symbol tilted to the side, I put that in a shopping bag, and grabs some black gloves to hide my scythe mark, and i then give my sunglasses to sanae

"can you make shure they look better?" I ask and he goes to fix everything to make them look brand- new, I go to the men's chaging rooms (opposite side of the room as where shiki and Daiu are, and put the new t-shirt on, teleporting the old shirt away, I look at my arms, the chain marks are still there _"your lokking pretty nice partner" _a oice floats through my head _"the grim reaper?" _I ask back _"yep, thats me, you know me, don't you?" _ he asks and I smile as memores of our adventure fly through my head_ "let's do this, grim" _I think as I walk out with my look slightly changed, I have new Black biker pants and skater shoes, my "player" t-shirt is on, and I have "grim reapers coat" as well, I smile, _"he tried to sell my coat? good thing I got it" _I think as I put it on, I walk back to sanae and he smiles,

"all good" he says and I take the sunglasses and put them on top of my head, I pay him 5,000 yen as payment for the swag (heheh) and I walk back to the cafe and sip some cofee I made,

"introducing... the brand new Diau!" Shiki does the vnadetta thing and plays her arms in front of daiu, I stare she completley changed.

she had blue shoes on. D+B, and black shorts with blue rims for the pockets, she had a blue stomach- showing tanktop that was D+B and had a sideways black player pin sumbol, she had a different version of the jacket I gave her, it was black, with the blue rims like her pants, and the last thing was the most suprising, she had BLUE HAIR. crazy that it mached her blue eys perfectly, it was back- lengh and it looked like it was just comed, (why am I desribing so much?) Daiu twirled once and stood in front of me, I was at a loss for words, but I didn't show it.

"is that... your natural hair color?" was all i could muster

"yeah, I guess it was dyed pink for as long as i remember, when I took a shower it just washed off" she explained

"wow... It suits you better" I complement, luckuly our phone rings before I sucumb to complementing her more than I should, I flip the phone open to see the mission

try to scrable to etertain me,

don't forget to pull your weight

you have 4 hours

love princeton rose- aka the reapers

"wow, how nice" i say sarcasticly as we shut our phones and the timer burns into our hands "ah, stupid timer" I shake my hand as the pain subsides,

"Diau, I upgraded your power now, you should have a blue aura arond you and be able to summon kunai and shurikens out of energy to use and trow" my dad explained solemly, "anyway, kid, go meet the two players outside my shop, they could be good assets" sanae explained, Daiu and I nodded and walked outside and i followed her, putting on my sunglasses, when we got out of the shop two players where getting up, one was a pink-haired chick in a black skirt, cape, and a white t-shirt, she had black shoes on, there was a brown haired guy in a blue sweatshirt un-zipped, white t-shirt under it, he had blue jeans on, I immeadeatley scan the two, the chick has fire, electric, wind and ice psychics, the dude had a slasher pin upgraded a lot.

"hello fellow players!" Diau exclaimed and walked towards the pair, they where fairly scynced together, the girl turneded and bowed

"hi, who are you?" she asked suspicouly, she had every right to be like that, i smirked at the chance to mess around but daiu got to it before me,

"I'm diau hiroshama" the boy and girl looks at us, i look at them nochalantly, and smirk

"shadai" I say and shrug, I don't like these people, I only trust Diau 'cause she's my partner, Diau gives me a look and I almost fell guilty for being blunt, "so whats your names?" I ask

"I'm kuro-kento nari, my friends call me kuro" the boy speaks up and bows,

"I'm majiku ranata, nice to meet you, daiu-san, Shadai-kun" majiku walks up to me and tries to kiss my cheek, I move out of her way so she kisses air, Daiu and kuro are both angry at the move _"ohhhh... kuro is jelous..." _the grim reaper tells me through mind, I can't understand why daiu is so angry "why did you do that?" I ask and activate black jupiter in my hand

"so now players are fighting amongst each other? boss I didn't know you'd stoop that low"

"magissa..." I say in anger, she floats down and stands in front of us, she summons four bear noise symbols and trows them at us

"have fun with this too cool off!" she yells as the battle stars

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ noise revolution 1, start!

"you think this'll be enough for me?" I ask as two bear noise and two blue frogs with poison sprogs appear, i run at them and use black jupiter from my hand injuring buth enimies, I jump off of the bears swinging noise arm and launch myself in the air, I activete black urans and slam all the noise in the air, killing the frogs, I juse black venus from both hands to hit the bears and propel myself into the air more, the light puck comes up and i hear diau

"these guys are almmost dead, watch out" she says with concern, I laugh

"who do yo think I am!" then the bears fall down and hit the ground, damageing the more their claws turn red, I fly down between the two and punch the ground while activating both black mars and black jupiter, resulting in a eletric shockwacke followed by a black explosions, that kills all the bears "well that was fast" I say nonchalatly and dust my hands off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Noise revolution 2 start! (this is Diau's p.o.v)

"lets see if I got this down" a rino and a bear appear, I whack one of them with my fist to send the light puck down "shadai let me take care of this"

"realy? fine, If you want too, if you heath goes down I'll heal you"

"ok" and the puck comes back, I summon a blue energy kunai and a blue glow envolops me, I thow the knuai inbetween the two and activate it, it explodes and causes a small amout of damage to them, I then run around the two noise, confusing them and throwing many shurikens into them, sticking into them, after circling ten times I stop and activate them, the shurikens explode and the noise instanly vanish, I all of a sudden get really tired, Shadai appears and pushs his sunglasses on top of his head and then putting his hands his his pockets "don;t use that much energey, you'll weath yourself out" he sets a hand on my sholder, "and for the record, I really don't want to be kissed yet" he smiles- wait! he truly smiled! then the battle fades and where back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ now back to our favorite semi- greaser,

as the battle faded kuro and majiku are standing unharmed, I shrug and put my sunglasses back on "so now we gotta go to the scramble, so lata" I walk away and wave nochalatly with me back to them, Diau, as usal runs to catch up with me.

after jogging all the way to the shops right next to the scramble, a reaper is there, I walk a few feet away from it " I, SHADAI HAKENOMA COMMAND YOU! OPEN THE GATE!" I flick my right hand to the side and flip up my sunglasses, I make eye contact with the wall reaper and use my telepathic powers to make the reaper open the wall, with he does, "now" I say bowing to daiu, suprising her "shall we go?"

"uhhhhh... shure!" daiu walks into the scramble, I then follow her in

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ an now for the big loooooonnnngggg batttle

"holy shit... thats a lot of noise... and we gotta take care of this in... three hours?" the whole scramble was empty, I've only seen that while fighting, and maybe doubled in size, the whole sky above the scramble was coverded in a gray cloud, no scrach that, that was all decaraven noise! the whole floor besides from where where standing was coverd in wolf noise, a few rino's and bears stood out like noise trees in a wolf noise savannah.

"I agreee completley" Daiu was here with me, I was glad, I needed someone to watch my back,

"Yeah, so we'll take the ground first, destrey em and run though 'em, don't use anf flashy attacks, then the decas won't notice us, alright, go!" Diau is envolped in a blue glow and moves at a spectacular speed throug hthe noise, knocking them in the air or killing them, I run after her and use black mercury completley, the water balls bounche around like pinballs and destroys many noise, I use black mars and destoy every one of them my flame touches, I slam into the wolf noise and kill many of them in a few seconds, _'what did I just do? I used wolf! my deck doesn't have that in there!' _ I think in suprise, _'heheh, thats me, I have wolf in y deck, as well as metor magnet, I have splish splash barrier, cornix, and rakuyo, so good luck using them!' _grim laughs and fades out, I use rakuyo and uppecut two rinos way into the air, then use cornix and meteor magnet to rain 80 boulders ont the rihnos as well as the unfortunate noise under it, I activate black saturn and recoving Diaus lost HP and destroying the noise around me, Her light puck comes too me, I hear Diau's voice

"thanks shadai" she says with relief

"no problem partner, thats what I do" I then use the black jupiter pin combined with black mercury, the black water orbs go in a large cirle around me, "watch our diau!" I then use black jupiter (my favorite pin) and hit the water ring, a bright explosion of exetricity desroys all the noise in a twenty meter radius around me, sadly the bridgtness made the decaravens notice, and when two people are stading in a huge fifty-meter circle and they created theat bridgt light, you know what to attack, the ravins form into a huge pointed drill and sfly at me, i use top gear and teleport to diau, the noise dive at the spot, scatter and go back into the cloud, they do that ten times as we doge the blows, then another arm comes out of the cloud and tries to wack us, great, they learded how to multitask, after twenty times of that as us hitting the arms and killing the noise wolfs trying to surround us and the ravens themselfs, they morph into one arm, and fiding the weaker enemy, dive at Diau, for the second time that week I scream "noooo!" and top gear over to her, I push her away and automaticly summon my weapon, spinning it I destroy the whole arm pumching it, the noise get smart and get away, I stop spining it and look at it, it's a scythe _'the grim reapers scythe, our scythe' _grim says into my mind, its a silver pole moving into the player symbol sidways, the pole connecting into the pointed end, the teeth part thats curved went into the scythe blade, but i could still see the design, the blade looked wickedly sharp, with the top of the skull sharp like a axe head and the other point of the skull sharp like a spear end, I smile at my new anti-anything weapon, black chain with a black pointed ends slither like snakes out of my arm, my coat turning into a black cloak, unzipped with my red angel wings design on my back, I flip up my sunglasses as my eyes glow red,

"what is that?" diau asks in disbelif

""my scythe, its called _the dark symbol _it's awsome isn't it? the chain is my new power, anyway this raven noise are really pissing me off, wanna jump into their ranks and blow them up?" I ask as the chais slither out of my arm and destroy a whole bunch of noise from where I pointed my arm at _'thats the power of your seal unlocked, this is the grim reapers power, almost, somthing still is blocking you but 80% power is enogh to kill all this noise' _ok I think back,

"shure... just don't hurt me with those" she points at my chains and scythe

"I will, it's a pact" I retract my chains and fist-bump her, she jumps up and using jumping wolfs and raven noise as stepping stones, she launches into the raven cloud, blue explosions show int the cloud, I then walk into the middle of the scramble, slashing my way there with my scythe, when i get there, I summon four chains and hold my hand up, the four chains extend the whole way around the grond of the sramble, I then spin them so it becomes a blakc blur, almost all the noise are destroyed, a few smart taboo wolfs jumped over it, I then un-summon my chains and jump up int the new fray in the air, I slash my way around and use my black planets to kill a lot of noise around me, a few stupid raven hit me, I then get more angry and spin my scythe above my head and scream "black jupiter!" black lighting from that pin destroys evey noise i see, a few smarter taboo raves fove out of my range, diau falls because she has no more stepping stones, I catch her with my left, and float in mid-air, black feaths slowly trickling off my cloak, the sky then goes gray and dark, the taboo noise ravens morph together into a rectagular shape with a smaller square on top, like thouse weights you pull up in the gym, the taboo wolfs do the same, a silver beam travels up into the sky to a bridgt red star in the distace, I scan the weight-looking things, their pulling something down, and their creating noise! "we gotta destroy that fast" me and grim say at the same time, I set Diau down on the ground, out timer was five minutes left, I fly up to the weitght ang try to slash it to my scythe, it bonches off! i use my chans and ll the psychs in both of my decks to no aval! it's not working! "diau any luck!" I yell to her

"no! my attacks are bounching off it!" _'well nowcwhere dead, if we can't kill these, where as good as noise food' _I float down to the ground and stand there in shock, I always faced death and easure with pride, and I would be okay with destruction, but I never thought this way, I look over to diau punching and throwing weapons at it to no avail, but she keeps going, why does she want to live when it's futile? _'of corse, she has something to live for... what do I have to live for?... nothing...' _ I think in despair, i then look at diau, a new feeling i have never experinced before wells up in me, seeing her gliting with sweat wearing herself out, I can't sit by and watch the girl I love do somthing in vain! I have to help, I feel a strong weight in my pocket, the snyc pin!

"Diau! the snyc pin! lets use it!"

"will it work?" none of our attacks work, it's hopless" she sighs and looks down, tears dripping off her face, I set my hand on her sholder and un-summon my scythe, I look at her with my red eyes without my sunglasses, I only did that when i'm with josh, dad, and mom, I shake it off and look at her

"remember what I said a few days ago? I will acknolege you when nobody does, always, got it?" I tell her, she looks a me and nods, tears drying, I take off my right hand glove and wipe her tears off with my hand, she looks at my mark on my palm "yeah, now where gonna live? okay?" she nods, _'because we both have somthing to live for... that will make us invincible' _I use my snyc pin, my black chains fly across the whole intire field, spiderwebbing the whole place, diau summons a blue scythe, juse a simple thing with a blade, as tall as her, same thing with mine, we jump on the chains and use velocy taclke and fly around the place slashing everywhere, me and diau turn into a blue and red blur, after we slash around for awhile, the pin wears off and we land, the two weights are chopped in half and dissapear into static, the gray sky shatters into a bueatiful blue sky with puffy white clouds, white energy like snow falls down on us, creating a serene beauty, we look up at the amazing veiw as the people come back, we still looking at the veiw, I unconcously hold her hand, she doesn't mind or react, right now where just glad to be alive, and with eatch other

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of this kick-ass day

"so thats whats making the meteor go faster" sanae said standing on top of 10-4 after watching the battle "and his powers are almost back, man my son is a shure chip of the ol' block" he says laughing

"we shure did a good job raising him, even though he was the grim reaper" a near- agelitic voice comes from behind him, he spins faster than and normal man could, but he was C.A.T and the producer, so he was faster, a blond-haired green-eyed, tall american woman, who had the look of a smart woman who knows what to do in almost any situation, she was prettly tall, she in a white dress that completmented her features, she had large white angel wings, she floated in and appeared in front of him, he smiles so big it looks nearly unreal for his personalitly

"sara..." he said, his voice light with happiness

"I'll be back by the end of the week, for now" sara holds her arms out and sanae hugs her passionitley, the stay like that for a good two minutes and she dissapears in a flash of light leaving white angel feathers behind "see you later my dear husband sanae"

and thats the end to my day that took me a hell of a long time to write, it took me till midnight to finish this! so review on this and read my other ones!

sooooo... did any of you catch the obvious code geass reference? he may do that once or twice...

and tell me what you think of sara!

thanks and read and reveiw!


	5. week 1 Day 5: I'm better

week 1 day 5: I'm better

hey. sorry, high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~diau

As I stood there, fear gripped me so much, I can't even explain it, Shadai is standing in the scrable, I am above him floating, I can't move, there is a man behind him with a gun pointed at the back of his head, the people there arn't noticing, and people are walking straight through them, a voice drifts out of nowhere,

"now watch as the one you love die, who fought with ou to live, Die, again" and the man shoots shadai, shadai falls down, I scream.

Because its all I can do

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ shadai

As I woke up In cat street I stand up and look around, there was nobody around, not a sigle human, I slip my sunglasses and look and see noise walikg arond, I guess they don't notice me now, I ask to grim

'why is there nobody here, and noie walking around?'

_'where in a noise zone all of shibuya is in one' _grim explaned

'wait-what? theres no way, it shouldn't cover all of shibuya, it's impossible' I thought back

_'but it's happening, thats what makes it dangerous'_

_'_fine, ok, where's diau' I see diau and walk over to her, she's crying and wiggling around, I pick her up in my arms and hold her to my cheast tightly, she stops squirming and just creis into my chest, she's in pain, I can tell, a sting risies behind my eyes, I ignore it , I scan quick, there is a taboo ravens floating around, I use my chains and kill them all, just die, I hold her closer for awhile, I reconise wh I'm hurting myself right now, I don't want to see diau in pain like this, thats why i'm hurting, Diaus sobs slow and then stop, she is still chulching my jacket, and I sigh

"thank Joshua, diau, now just wake up" I say quietly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd person

Diau woke up from the dream, after shadai was shot she rushed to him and held him, all she could do was kneel and holfr shadai and cry, it was like getting your hart ripped to pieces, after what seemed like an our she blacked out, she then felt the tears still on her cheecks, Shadai looked at her tenderly,

"shes... finally awake" say, my voice taking a new tone, compassionate, Diaus eyes opend weakly, she looked around and saw a blue sky and a black blob to her left, she blinked again, and she saw shadai, alive, she then noticed that he was holding her and she was clughing on to him, but it was quickly ignored as she saw him alive, she flung her arms around his neck and broke down all over again, shadai held her tightly, her tearns wetting his t-shirt, he held her like this until her tears stopped again, "what happend?" he asked, Diau, said into his shirt, cluching him tighter,

"I had a dream... a man shot you in the back of the head in the scramble, you died andI couldn't do anything, I then held ou and cried... it wasn't... great" she explained, she was suprised when shadai hugged her tighter,

"well I'm here now, and I'm acknowleging you, so eveythings okay" and shadai hugged for a while more and then asked her "are you able to stand?"

"I-I- I think so" He sets her down, Diau wobbled and shadai caught her, her head fell on his chest again

*ring ring* there phone beeped, Diau took hers out and read it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mission time

use your beauty to beat the noise

the stage is set

you have 300 minutes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ shadai

diau really whiced when the timer appeared, I picked her up, se tried to protest but I told her to sleep, so she did, my jaket turned into my cloak and I flew up, holding diau tightly, I flew towards A-East, when we got there bear noise was blocking the entrance, I set my forehead gently on hers to wake her up, she blinks and I set her down, I raise my right hand and use black mars, killing the bear noise, I summon my scthe and chains, "ready, Diau?"

"yeah, I'm better" She replies and summons two blue energy kunai, holding them back-handed, I jump down, Diau following me, we entered the concert stange, Millones of perotops was hanging on the celing, I sensed them, I wish I had the snc pin, well it was in a one fusion already, I needed the two to win, if we fight them now, where dead, Diau looked really shakey I grabbed her and led her out, I then asked her this

"are you better diau?" I ask

"yeah, of course i am"

"no, youre not, you shaky, whats wrong?" I ask again, she sighs

"shadai, I saw you die, it would shake anyone up" I hugged her, she was shaking like a leaf,

"but your shaking like a leaf, I'm alive and right here, so don't worry, I'm ok" she hugs me back and lets out a couple of shacky breaths, I close my eyes and whisper "I'll always be alive, at least in you, you have my heart" the weight grew in my pocket, I let go and walked back in, "you better?" I ask

"I'm better" she replies

"good, now lets sync" I tap the pin and my chains spdewep the top of the stage, daiu takes out her energy scythe and we both jump up and fly around killing every petrotop in sight, many more come out, but we kill the as the come, during the fight I fell like I am on a whole new level with her, the fight was serous and it took awile, I had to use both barries at least one time each, we managed to defeat them after a long fight, after that our timers faded but the battle zone is still on, we un-summon everything exept for my cloak.

I grab diaus hand and walk outside, I then notice that it's dark outside, I smirk "diau, I wanna show you something, "I pick her up, she tries to protest, but I say "I'm gonna fly" she becomes quiet and I fly through the night to the top of the pork city skscraper, I set her on a non-railinged lege, he legs dagling, I do the same, we look out pover the city, during the night it lights up like stars on the ground, but it was so bright all I could see was one red star, I also saw airplanes streaking arcross the sky on their path, their lightis looking like shooting stars, Diau gasped at the sight

"its... beautiful" she wispered, tring not to disturb the serene look of the place

"me and my family used to sit up here every saturda and sunda night, sometimes we go over the missions that the gm made and what happended during the week, sometimes we just sa and looked, and sometimes, when we thought we saw a shooting star we'd make a wish" I explained to diau while i was looking around, the light breze plaing with our clothes and hair, "but it was usally a airplane" I added, Diau looked at me for a second before asking

"can I, make a wish?" I nodded, DIau pointed and saw a accual shooting star, I whisteled

"nice" Diau then clasped her hands and said something quickly, I said my wish under my breath

"don't ever let diau die again" I looked at diau "what'd you wish for?" I ask, Diau looks at me and blushes for a second before anwsering

"well, there was two things 1. that'd we meet her again sometime, once this stupid game was over, and I can"t tell you #2" I shrug,

"okay, Its fine, It's good enough" As we sit there and look at the veiw, DIaus head slowly falls on my sholder, I set my hand on hers, I'm better now, no, where better now.

and thank you for reading, now just review.

_"for as long as ou fight, I exist"_

- Strife152


	6. week 1 day 6: inept

**ATTENTION: Shadai will now never use his chains****,**** I was copying from the black rabbit from Pandora hearts on accident, so to prevent any angry people I will destroy that power, BUT the chain second merge will stay the same.**

**WEEK 1 DAY 6: Inept.**

Shadai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and stood on the ground of shibuya's hard Pavement, looking around, I saw that e where in Center Street, a small alleyway between to large buildings, I walked over to where Diau was sleeping awkwardly and poked her shoulder with my finger, She sat up groggily and smiled at me with the same fashion, I smirked and stood up again, Helping Diau up, "morning" I said and handed her a cup of coffee, she raised her eyebrows and drank it

"Where'd you get this from?" She asked

"I got connections" I smirk, Diau rolls her eyes and gives me the mug, I down mine and drop both on the ground, They turn into noise static and disappear,

"Noise mugs?"

"Yep"

"helpful" She turns and looks around the street, we then both notice that there is no one walking, just noise here and there "_The same as yesterday" _Grim comments, I nod absentmindedly as I Hear a rushing sound, the sound of rushing water, From the end of the road that enters into shubuya, a huge wave of teal, graffiti like water (the stuff in beats 3rd fusion) rushes in, inside I see millions of shark and jelly noise of every type, some big, some small, I yell at Diau

"GO!" I activate my cloak and run the other way, Diau gets a blue aura and she dashes up next to me, then, when we get into AMX, another huge wave comes in with the same noise! I grab Diau with my right arm and jump onto the top if a building, the water doesn't reach here, Still is a foot below the top of the building, My phone beeps as I catch my breath

Congrats! Go to the scramble to get your prize!

You have 50 minutes

Love Princeton rose: aka the reapers

"well that's nice" I comment and summon my scythe and hold my left hand out to Diau "let's get our prize" as I walk towards the scramble a jelly Germanic the size of 10-4 (the building me and diau are now standing on) explodes out of the water, I immediately jump on top of the head and go to town slashing at it and using black Jupiter, I see Diau jumping around in her blue aura throwing energy kunai at the jelly damaging it every time, the sync pin in my pocket gains a huge weight as I teleport over and slash that weird center tentacle in half that was about to grab her, tough it in turn throws me in the water, as I float to the bottom noise gathers around me, the turn and swim away, I guess I'm the bigger fish, I spin my scythe and dash upwards , activating the sync pin, a blue aura envelops me and chain wrap around the jelly, Diau gets her own blue energy scythe and a blue aura, we slash it into fourths, the noise dies and drops a pin, I hold it as the timer fades off, it's a blue pin with a shuriken on it, a nice design, I toss it to Diau with a quick "here ya go" then flip my sunglasses on, right then, my phone rings, I pick it up and answer "hello, grim reaper speaking" I say with a Joshua worthy smirk

"Hey kid, can you see the water?" Sanae, also known as my father, says over the phone

"moshi moshi (hello over the phone in Japanese) yea I do, freakin annoying, whose fault is this?" I reply while kicking a rock off the roof

"Well, it's not affecting the R.G"

"Good, then who did this?"

" rose drew a noise symbol on all of the water tanks, the tanks made water come up to flood shibuya, there's only a few of you guys left, be careful, the symbols are a lot different than normal…"

"Alright, sayonara father"

"Bye kid"

~~~~~~~~~~~sanae

Sanae hakenoma shut his phone with an audible click, he was standing on the thirteen floor pork city skyscraper, he flipped the pone opened and used the camera (with over 1000 times zoom) to a man, Princeton thorn, standing on the ten story skyscraper at miyashita park, "Just what are you going to do next?" he asked the picture of rose, he then looked at the sky "may the almighty be with us"

"I Shure hope he is" came a younger kids voice full of sarcasm, Sanae didn't even turn

"Yoshriya, now is not the time to be slanderous, this amount of noise taking up all of shibuya could be fatal to everyone here, real ground or underground"

"Shall I intervine?" he asked, more serious from Hakenoma's tone

"You're the composer; you do whatever the hell you want"

"true true" he walked up to Hakenoma looking out over the flooded town, "let's just see how my piece will move in this game" he said while fingering a black knight piece in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ day six end

The last day is next! Sorry it took so long I'll try to work harder!

Don't forget to review and favorite!

"_As long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife152


End file.
